


Oops, I Did (You) Again

by betheflame



Series: Steve Tony Games: Flame's Fluff Fills [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Plug, Blindfolds, Bottom Steve Rogers, Breathplay, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Irish Steve Rogers, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: Steve started to lick Tony’s growing bulge, savoring the texture of the lace against rapidly increasing hardness.“Your mouth, Rogers,” Tony moaned.Instead of responding, Steve switched from licking to mouthing, fluttering his lips up and down Tony’s cock as he added swipes of tongue.He could play this man like a fiddle and he knew it.3, 2, 1…“God fucking dammit,” Tony moaned and reached down to put his fingers under Steve’s chin. He guided Steve to standing and then fused their mouths together with a force that had to be measurable on the g scale._____Or, the fic where Steve and Tony are divorced dads who can't seem to keep their hands off of each other.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games: Flame's Fluff Fills [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781239
Comments: 44
Kudos: 296





	Oops, I Did (You) Again

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment in the Divorced Dads Fucking series - this time with Steve and Tony. Thanks to Marie for the lightning fast beta and a few folks on the Stuckony server for drooling over some snips this morning. Marie wants 50k of this world... what do you guys think?
> 
> Also a Fluff Fill for the Steve Tony Games  
> Square: Break Up  
> Stark Men are Made of Iron + Breathplay + Blindfolds + Unreliable Narrator + Public Sex

* * *

“On. Your. Knees.”

“Fuck you.”

“That’s what I’m trying to do here,” Stark snarled. “But first you get me hard, those are the rules, Rogers, and I want your mouth.”

Steve could feel the hatred coming off of Tony in waves, but the man wasn’t wrong. Those were the rules, the ones they’d set up five years ago the fifth time this happened in the span of six weeks.

_“Well,” Tony said, tucking his shirt back into his suit pants. “I guess that’s what you get for wearing my favorite suit to Peter’s graduation.”_

_“Yes, because I wore it explicitly because I wanted you to suck me off under the bleachers,” Steve replied, rolling his eyes._

_“You didn’t wear it to impress that girl you brought, even though she thinks you did,” Tony snapped._

_“That girl is Peggy, whom you have known for at least six years, and who is here because she was Peter’s house mom on his study abroad, not because I want to fuck her, you knob. The made of iron thing, does that extend to your brain being lined with lead?”_

_“I hate you,” Tony spat instead of an answer. The moment between them stretched like taffy and neither of them moved until Steve finally broke eye contact._

_Steve sighed. “Tony, what are we doing?”_

_“Right now, we’re putting ourselves back together so that our son has no idea we just fucked at his high school graduation,” Tony replied. “And then we’re going to go to Red Robin and play happy families so that he continues to not know how much I regret marrying you in the first place.”_

_“The marriage was your idea, I didn’t need the Green Card,” Steve replied. “We could have figured it out without it.”_

_“Bullshit, Rogers. Your student visa was expiring and you’d have to go back to Ballygolucky with your tail between your legs. I wasn’t going to let that happen.”_

_“My village is called Ballygowan, you elitist jackass, which you know because we lived there for two years, and I’m so glad you rescued me from a terrible fate of living without you, because Christ the night, living with you worked out well for me,” Steve spat out._

_There was a tense silence before Tony stepped up to him and nearly spit in Steve’s face as he said, “later. When Peter’s at Buck and Nat’s, I’ll leave the side door unlocked. We’re not finished.”_

_Steve had half a mind to tell Tony to hire a hooker if he was still horny, but his cock was rapidly filling again because come hell or high water, he hadn’t been able to resist Tony Stark since he was fifteen years old._

He’d gone back to their Tony’s house that night and he’d shown Tony everything he’d learned in the six months they’d been separated at that point from a lot of PornHub marathons. The public narrative for their divorce was that Steve’s job as a head of security for the Northern Irish consulate in New York was proving too taxing to support Tony and Peter and that now that Peter was graduating high school, it was time to build separate lives.

Their friends were skeptical - Bucky had flat out told him that he hadn’t managed to live without Tony for 20 years and wasn’t sure why he wanted to start now - but supportive. They accepted the couple’s requests that no one choose sides and that both of them still be invited to everything the gang did together. This was amicable, they told everyone.

The truth was that Steve kept a secret, Tony found out, and it blew a fissure in them so wide there was no crossing it again.

Except, evidently, with their libidos.

This time they were in a hotel - the Mandarin Oriental in Chicago, actually - while Steve was on a business trip and Tony flew in just for this night and Steve had no idea what they were even doing anymore.

But he got on his knees.

The rules stated that whoever won the coin toss got to dictate top or bottom. Whenever Steve won, he chose bottom because the thing he missed the most was feeling full of Tony, and whenever Tony won he chose top so Steve wasn’t even sure why they did the coin toss.

Probably because it felt less romantic.

They’d agreed on the rules after that time at Peter’s graduation and had largely stuck to them. Coin tosses, lingerie, use of blindfold, kinks, locations - all were dictated by an elaborate set of rules they’d set up and that JARVIS kept for them, guarded by a cipher. When Tony had created the AI, about six months after they brought Peter home, Steve had never guessed that the device who ran their house would be used to control his sex life.

But here they were.

Five years into whatever the hell this was.

The rules also stated, however, that once Tony told Steve how he wanted to get hard, Steve had creative license. So Tony wanted his tongue? Fine, then he’d only get his mouth. He nosed around Tony’s fly until he could grip the zipper in his teeth and pulled it down slowly. Lace, Steve internally groaned, of course he’d be wearing lace.

Steve started to lick Tony’s growing bulge, savoring the texture of the lace against rapidly increasing hardness.

“Your mouth, Rogers,” Tony moaned.

Instead of responding, Steve switched from licking to mouthing, fluttering his lips up and down Tony’s cock as he added swipes of tongue.

He could play this man like a fiddle and he knew it.

_3, 2, 1…._

“God fucking dammit,” Tony moaned and reached down to put his fingers under Steve’s chin. He guided Steve to standing and then fused their mouths together with a force that had to be measurable on the g scale. Teeth, tongues, hisses all flew as hands did as well and before Steve knew it, Tony was pulling away to unbutton his shirt.

“You prepped or do I get to play?”

“Plug’s been in since I got off the plane,” Steve breathed out in response as he whipped his shirt over his head. A few buttons flew, but he could not fathom caring less.

“The big one?”

Steve nodded and pulled a tie out of his pocket. He held it up to Tony. “Please?”

Tony’s pupils blew. “Yes.”

Tony gestured to the bed before he rolled his suit pants down his legs and kicked them off. Steve’s favorite panties were also tossed aside and Steve whimpered a little. He wanted to stare at Tony in them for a bit longer, but he’d lost the coin toss, so this was where they were. He advanced towards the bed where Steve had settled himself, wearing nothing at all except a smirk.

“You used to fight me on the blindfolds,” Steve murmured.

“Because I love your eyes when you come,” Tony confessed. “You’re the only person I’ve ever been with who makes eye contact when you do and it always felt…”

“Creepy. You told me it was creepy.” Steve’s voice was flat.

“I was trying to hurt you when I said that,” Tony whispered and Steve’s chest ached. He had no idea what to do with Tony when these small moments crept into their hatred-laced sexual escapades.

“Well, it worked,” Steve snapped.

“I never thought it was creepy.” Tony’s voice never went above a whisper. “But now it’s so intimate that it’s painful and that’s not what we’re doing here.”

Before Steve could respond to that, Tony secured their designated blindfold tie - why bother with purpose built things when you could use the tie that Tony’s father gave him for their wedding as a perfect blend of a middle finger to the old man’s homophobia and a twisted homage to their wedding - and Steve was plunged into darkness.

“Color?”

Tony was next to his right ear.

“Green.”

“Any boundaries tonight?”

“Lower back,” Steve responded. “Training exercise gone awry.”

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Tony responded and Steve felt him start to nibble and suck his way down Steve’s torso. He paused to lave over each of Steve’s nipples and Steve had to stop himself from bucking off of the bed. Tony hadn’t even touched his cock yet and he was ready to go like a rocket.

Tony’s nimble fingers found the plug quickly and worked it out of Steve’s body. There was a flash of emptiness before Tony pushed all the way in so quickly that Steve forgot to breathe for a few seconds. Tony froze them in that position, the only movement presumably of their chests rising and lifting as they both took breaths, and Steve had no idea what was about to happen.

He loved this moment - where he couldn’t see Tony’s face and he was allowed to imagine that the man was looking at him with the adoration he used to. He could imagine the wicked gleam that would enter Tony’s eyes when Steve started to sass back and Tony would mutter “bratty bottom” before setting a rhythm that drove Steve wild.

Before The Event, the blindfold had been a kink. He loved sensory deprivation more than any other broad category. Now it was a necessity.

If he could see Tony in these moments, and see the hatred that would be there, he would cry. The tears he saved for the days after these encounters would spill out during one and he couldn’t risk that.

Then, suddenly, Tony’s hand was on Steve’s throat and Steve felt his pulse pick up.

“Pressure level?”

“2,” Steve responded and Tony’s thumb pressed into Steve’s larynx as Tony began to move inside of him. The combination of not being able to quite catch his breath and Tony’s cock pounding his prostate meant that Steve wasn’t even able to contemplate holding back. He came loudly as Tony murmured for him to let go. Tony kept fucking him through his orgasm - his favorite - before pulling out and then guiding Steve’s hand to his cock. Blindly, and still breathing heavily, Steve jacked Tony off quickly.

When they were married, Tony would then get up quietly to get a wipe and then settle back in bed once they were cleaner. The blindfold would stay on, and they’d tell each other secrets. Usually silly ones - Tony would say that he stole one of Pepper’s yogurts from the fridge or Steve would confess that he actually hated Bucky’s new girlfriend - but sometimes large ones. Steve would tell Tony that he was afraid of the job, Tony would confess he was petrified to be a father. It was a sacred time between them.

Until it wasn’t.

The blindfold didn’t make many appearances during these trysts. Steve only asked when he was feeling particularly strong because the deluge of those memories was sometimes too hard to handle. But now that it was all over, it was time to see again. He reached up to untie himself, but Tony caught his wrist.

“I never should have blamed you,” Tony whispered and Steve’s breath caught. “You had no idea those were her plans.”

Steve didn’t respond for a few minutes - mostly out of shock. Five years he’d been trying to have this conversation and Tony wanted to have it now, while he was still covered in their come?

“I read the report,” Tony continued. “I read that she lied from the beginning and that McInnerny was in on it and I know that’s what you were trying to tell me, but I just couldn’t get past the idea that you…”

“I never slept with her,” Steve swore.

“I know,” Tony whispered. There was a catch in his voice. Tony couldn’t be crying, could he? “I finally went to therapy, like you’ve been asking. Did Peter tell you about Switzerland?”

Steve blinked a few times, completely confused, but realized that the blindfold meant he had to verbally communicate to Tony. “Swizterland?”

Tony chuckled. “I took Peter and his new girlfriend, the one we like?”

“Michelle,” Steve supplied.

“Right, I’m so bad with names,” Tony sighed.

_You are, which is why I went with you to every party and supplied the names for you of all the investors you needed to get SI off the ground. You’re a genius with numbers, baby, but you cannot do anything with words._

“Anyway,” Tony continued, completely unaware of Steve’s internal monologue. “I was at a meeting at CERN and I flew the two of them to join me - did you know she’s majoring in astrophysics? - anyway, Peter got drunk on the last night and let me have it.”

_He did the same thing to me when I brought him on the golf trip to Hilton Head. What did he say to you?_

“Told me I was an embarrassment of a Stark, that everything we had raised him to be, I wasn’t doing. That I made a thousand assumptions and blew up our family on my pride and that he was thinking about forever with Michelle already because I always told him that sometimes you just know, like I did with you, but he wanted to know when we started lying to him that we loved each other.” There were hiccups. Tony was definitely crying.

“He asked me on the golf trip why I didn’t respect him enough to tell him the truth,” Steve replied.

Tony barked out a wet-sounding laugh. “Well, we raised a spitfire.”

“I told him that there were things only you and I knew and he growled at me that _everyone_ knew about Jenny.”

Tony gasped. “We were so careful.”

“I guess not,” Steve confessed.

“What exactly does he know,” Tony asked slowly.

“He knows she was pregnant, he knows she said it was mine, he knows she faked the DNA test, and he knows that I knew all that before you found out,” Steve whispered.

“Fuck,” Tony replied. “Were you going to tell me?”

“Why would I?” Steve asked, a tart tone entering his voice unbidden. “You made it very clear that all you’ve wanted from me for the past five years was my ass, tongue, or dick, and that beyond that, we didn’t need to talk.”

“Well, I’m a fucking ass,” Tony said.

“Yes, you are,” Steve said and reached up to tear off the blindfold. He turned to see his former husband curled on his side and staring right at him. “What are we doing?”

“I love you,” Tony said, with tears rolling down his face. “I have never stopped loving you. I never hated you, I only hated myself, and I was scared and embarrassed and then everything happened so fast -”

“Paula would have made the press statement go away,” Steve said. “It wasn’t the only disgusting thing McInnerny did before Biden removed him from office. We’d gotten really good at covering things up.”

“I know,” Tony said, “but I just…”

In the old days, Steve would have jumped in and demanded that Tony finish his sentence. Therapy of his own and a lot of time meant that this time, he let Tony hold the silence.

“I just lost my mind at the idea that you’d finally found someone who could give you a baby with Rogers DNA,” Tony said finally. “All those failed surrogacies with your sperm, I saw how crushed you were.”

“Baby, that was 22 years ago,” Steve said. “That was before May asked us to take Peter and we realized that fatherhood was never about DNA. I wasn’t sad back then because it wouldn’t be my kid, I was embarrassed I couldn’t give you a kid at all. We tried three different women and my sperm wouldn’t implant in any of them, I was so afraid you were going to leave me.”

“Oh, God, honey, no,” Tony said. He cupped Steve’s face. “I have never cared about biology, ever. I just wanted to raise kids with you.”

They were quiet for a few seconds before Steve blinked a few times and whispered, “Tony, what are we doing?”

“I don’t know,” Tony confessed. “What I do know is that I love you, I was an idiot, and I hate only fucking you in hotel rooms and not also doing our taxes together or taking vacations or watching Fallon on YouTube because you forgot to DVR it again.”

“I never forgot,” Steve sassed back. “You tried to create a self-aware DVR who routinely deleted things she didn’t think we’d like.”

“Potaytoes, potahtoes.” Tony grinned and Steve found himself matching it.

“I’m sorry, too,” Steve said. “For everything and everything, I’m sorry. I want us back.”

“Oh thank god,” Tony breathed. “I promise to never jump to assumptions again.”

“You will,” Steve laughed, “because you did our entire marriage, so how about you promise me instead that I get to explain myself before you create a reality in your mind where I’m the villain?”

“Deal.”

“And I promise that I won’t keep secrets anymore,” Steve replied.

“Well, you will,” Tony smiled, “because it’s part of your job and sometimes you forget to leave that part of your brain at work, but how about you do your best to remember that some secrets I get to know even though I don’t have Level 3 clearance.”

“Deal.”

“Can I kiss you now?”

There was something achingly sweet about Tony asking for a kiss. It reminded Steve of back _then_ , when everything was hard but good, before a power hungry woman made decisions for all of them and blew up their lives because they let her.

When their lips met, it tasted like promise, like hope, like happily ever afters, and Steve knew that however hard the next season was going to be, it was going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Put on the Suit Stony Server. ](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS)  
>   
> I can't reply to comments that often, or with any consistency, but know I read and cherish EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. Your kindness in responding to my story fuels my fluffy little soul. So thank you.
> 
> Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a [fandom podcast](http://www.podonthesuit.com) if you're so inclined.  
>   
> 


End file.
